Headpins
Canadian hard rock band, formed by Brian MacLeod and Ab Bryant in 1980, as a side project to Chilliwack. Macleod was impressed by the vocal talents of Vancouver rock singer Denise McCann, and asked her to join his new venture. Originally, Matt Frenette played drums for The Headpins while Bernie Aubin played drums for a fellow Vancouver band, just before they took the name Loverboy. But within months, Aubin and Frenette swapped bands where each continues to play to the present. The Headpins began gigging around the Vancouver area throughout 1981, quickly building a fan base. McCann left at the end of that first year, and MacLeod brought in Darby Mills to provide lead vocals. They released their debut album Turn It Loud in 1982, which quickly went platinum and topped the charts for six weeks, with the hit single "Don't It Make Ya Feel". Their second release, Line of Fire, was another multi-platinum success, and included the hits "Just One More Time" and "Feel It (Feel My Body)", resulting in the band touring Europe with Whitesnake at the beginning of 1984. The group's sole entry on the US charts, "Just One More Time", spent nine week on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number 70 in February 1984. Mills received much attention and won accolades with fans polls voting her best singer. In 1985, the Headpins toured with many acts such as Kiss (1983), Eddie Money and ZZ Top. The band was in middle of recording their third album, Head Over Heels, when their record company went bankrupt. They were part of ZZ Top's Afterburner Tour and were slated to go down the eastern seaboard (of the US) with the band. ZZ Top didn't like the attention that the opening act was getting, and the Headpins were told not to do an encore number. As it turns out, MacLeod decided not to listen, and they were removed from the bill. In 1986, Mills left for a solo project and was replaced by Chrissy Steele. Later, Steele went on to make her own band with MacLeod and signed with Chrysalis Records, although the outfit was soon dropped by the label. She ended up having two hits, "Love You 'Til It Hurts" and the ballad "Love Don't Last Forever". Headpins continue to perform live with Ab and Bernie from the classic '80s line-up. It was announced in the second half of 2016 that long time lead singer Darby Mills had moved on to pursue solo endeavors and that their new lead vocalist is Katrina (Kat) Lawrence. Mills's last performance with Headpins was in August 2016. Biography Discography Current members * Katrina Lawrence - lead vocals * Ab Bryant - bass * Bernie Aubin - drums * Tony Dellacroce - guitar * Alfie Galpin - guitar/keyboards Former members * Darby Mills - lead vocals * Brian 'Too Loud' MacLeod * Matt Frenette - drums * Scott Reid - guitars * Denise McCann - vocals * Chrissy Steele - vocals * Danny W Latham - bass * John Dryden - bass * Vic Nicholas - guitar * Andy Lorimer - keyboards * Shelley Andrushko - Bass * Mark Craney - drums * Maureen Gullekson - vocals References https://www.discogs.com/artist/284089-Headpins Category:Canadian hard rock musical groups